world_of_smash_bros_lawl_and_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl
"Of course you realize, this means brawl!"- '''Game's tagline. '''Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl known in japan as ChinginGyanon6 Sūpāsutā Taiketsu (賃金ギャノン6スーパースター対決) is a fighting game similar to Super ARC Bros Brawl. It is also WageGannon6's second Lawl-styled project and the succesor to Smash Bros. Lawl Explosion. WageGannon6 said he will do the movesets on Youtube as Text & Read videos. The release date for it is sometime in late July or early August. Gameplay Mechanics The game will be on Wii U, PS4, & Xbox One. There will also be DLC & Achivements in the game as well, the gameplay will be similiar to Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U. You can customize some characters with special outfits and hats in-game, some outfits or hats could also boost the characters stats. More coming soon. Characters (^=Coming Soon) There will be 60 characters. There will also be Tag Team & Ice-climber like characters as well. Some characters from Smash Bros Lawl Explosion will also appear in it. There will also be some characters that are now standalone from another lawl game, and other characters from other Lawl games as well, but they will have a new moveset. (Ex. Gumball Watterson from Lawl Galaxy, but with a new moveset) *Character select theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLeiVCLBISE Characters - WageGannon6's Choices Wage.jpg|Wage (Uglydolls) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy7uPlCLCDk PaintbrushCreation.png|Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7YCG7g3Oxo Marvin_the_martian_commision_by_tails19950-d52zykq.png|Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJa6sEfjRzQ Herbert_P._Bear.png|Herbert P. Bear (Club Penguin) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7pmINg09x8 IMG_3054.JPG|Dr. Digit (Tech Deck Dudes) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb2nc9UZu3E Toadette111.png|Toadette (Super Mario) (Cult) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s12TJOEGV-E lyra_heartstrings_by_90sigma-d50axm6.png|Lyra Heartstrings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9N-Xc4jDlM IMG 2968.jpg|Rico the Zombie (Kerb the Pig) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOKcdVb0bgY Characters (Empty Slot Winners, #=Selected without winning) Merwifs.png|Plum (Bravest Warriors) (Celebrity) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANbEHTWH9Zw Bowler Hat Guy.jpg|The Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmHrt1cq7Dc Bloo-and-Mac-the-great-cartoon-race-31020448-1000-667.jpg|Mac & Bloo (Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends) (Youtube Poop) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UflJnvKxxk Upcoming Playable Characters Not confirmed, but will get a moveset at some point: Post-Einstein Era *Duke (Tech Deck Dudes) (Youtube Poop) *U.B. (U.B. Funkeys) (Youtube Poop) *Einstien (WageGannon6) (Youtube Poop) *Dat Seal (Creature Comforts) (Cult) *Dr. Zomboss (Plants vs. Zombies) (Celebrity) *Videogamedunkey (Celebrity) *Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner) (Celebrity) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare before Christmas) (Youtube Poop) *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) (Celebrity) *All-Star Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies) (Celebrity) *Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!) (Cult) Unknown Era *Cartoon Yoshi (Super Mario World Cartoon) (Youtube Poop) *Cartoon Mario (Super Mario World Cartoon) (Youtube Poop) *Mike Wazowski (Monster's Inc.) (Youtube Poop) *Gorilla (Glove & Boots) (Celebrity) *Grover (Sesame Street) (Youtube Poop) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) (Youtube Poop) *Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) (Celebrity) *Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) (Youtube Poop) *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) (Youtube Poop) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) (Celebrity) *Harry & Lloyd (Dumb & Dumber) (Tag Team) (Celebrity) *Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura) (Celebrity) *Toon Weird Al (Virus Alert) (Celebrity) *Mr,Funny (MUGEN) (Cult) *Combo Man (MUGEN) (Cult) Possible Playable Characters This is the list of possible characters that WageGannon6 might do. *Jawbreaker (Skylanders Trap Team) (Cult) or Painyatta (Skylanders Trap Team) (Cult) *Rappy (Rappy & Demo) (Youtube Poop) *Yarn Kirby (Kirby's Epic Yarn) (Youtube Poop) *''Mason & Phil (Madagascar) (Youtube Poop) *Sackboy (Little Big Planet) (Celebrity) *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) (Celebrity) *Professer Klump (The Nutty Professer) (Celebrity) *Joe & Buddy (Beat the Boss/Kick the Buddy) (Youtube Poop) *Barry Steakfries (Jetpack Joyride) (Youtube Poop) *Cartoon Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Series) (Youtube Poop) *Bolbi Stroganovsky (Jimmy Neutron) (Youtube Poop) *Officer Ray (Biker Beat with Officer Ray) (Celebrity) *Redford (Mega Jump) (Cult) *Chester Cheetah (Cheetos) (Youtube Poop) *The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) (Youtube Poop) *Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy 2014) (Youtube Poop) *The Green Ninja (Ninjago) (Youtube Poop) *Liam the Leprechaun (Annoying Orange/Liam the Leprechaun) (Celebrity) *Tetris (Tetris) (Celebrity) Eras WageGannon6 mentioned that there will be eras for the characters. Starter Era *Wage *Marvin the Martian *Paintbrush *Dr. Digit *Herbert P. Bear *Toadette *Lyra Heartstrings *Plum *The Bowler Hat Guy *Mac & Bloo Stages Box_Dimension_Current.png|'Box Dimension''' (Club Penguin) Fourside.jpg|'Melee - Fourside' (Super Smash Bros Melee) 41aT0cNBSFL.jpg|'Nintendo 3DS' (Nintendo) Metromanmetromuseum.jpg|'Metroman Museum' (Megamind) Disney-Infinity-Toy-Box-3.jpg|'The Toy Box' (Disney Infinity) Music Box Dimension #Club Penguin - The Box Dimension (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GuB9MV-1z4) #Polar 240 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCtQ5N673OI) #TMNT4: Turtles in Time - Star Base ~ Where No Turtle Has Gone Before (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irBywi2rsjs) #Angry Birds Space Theme Song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxkFVftaqmw) #Looney Tunes Racing - Planet X (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYtSCnyc2GY) #Looney Tunes Racing - Planet Y (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpFSp2yjF80) Melee - Fourside #Super Smash Bros Melee - Fourside (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl29TKZDh3c) #Super Smash Bros Melee - Earthbound 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ij0HptqoBxI) #Super Smash Bros Melee - Onett (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idBSLlnvqKM) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Porky's Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50WfXIB9-sE) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - You Call This a Utopia?! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EALKLj1mknM) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Unfounded Revenge (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5cR3MRXtAI) Nintendo 3DS #Star86 Theme! - Star86 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gz0ypmr7UUg) #Nintendo eShop - Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXeAbdomfko) #Shop Channel - Wii (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8avMLHvLwRQ) #Mii Channel - Wii (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9s1ltPGQOo) #Wii U menu theme - Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqq6DFxQ9sY) #System Settings (Gamepad) theme - Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3GDhwaLvT0) Metroman Museum #Megamind - Short Suite (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DlmVPjNMpo) #Megamind - Menu Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tga6PgO2pqM) #George Thorogood & the Destroyers - Bad to the Bone (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi7CxiSEz7I) #Megamind - Drama Queen (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8BimbDkE_U) #Megamind - Game Over (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUEHaHSlseE) #Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the Jungle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr8-E8may2Y) The Toy Box #Disney Infinity - Trailer theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdtuJBm2NHw) #Nero - Me & You (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKu4A_tJNAw) #Wreck-It Ralph - Sugar Rush (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZTtRfRW94U) #Disney Infinity - Day Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxJgQOB7-9U) #Disney Infinity - Night Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUWXIiB9y8g) #Disney Infinity - Wrecking Truck (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ImUrc8Rnqw) Assist Trophies Volume 1 Awful Alvin.jpg|Awful Alvin (Larryboy) Boo.png|Boo (My Boo) Coco.png|Coco (Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends) Consuela.png|Consuela (Family Guy) DADA.png|Da-Da (Shrek the Third) Darth Maul.jpg|Darth Maul (Star Wars) Hope anarchy by stevenspoonwarrior7-d7jruck.png|Hope Anarchary (World of Lawl Wiki) Evil Monkey.jpeg|Evil Monkey (Family Guy) jeero.jpg|Jeero (Uglydolls) Jester.png|Jester Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) Kaz.jpg|Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Kerb.jpg|Kerb (Kerb the Pig) Merasmus.png|Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) Mikey.jpg|Mikey (Tech Deck Dudes Comedy Show) That's Kooky Guy.png|That's Kooky Guy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy) The Head Zombie.jpg|The Head Zombie (Luigifan00001) Tubby.png|Tubby (Spongebob Squarepants) Wilbur.jpg|Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) Worst Rainbow Dash.png|Worst Rainbow Dash (MAD) Yondu3.png|Yondu (Guardians of the Galaxy) Video Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcBt03vZncg Volume 2 Soon! Hats & Outfits Hats TBA Outfits TBA Announcers *WageGannon6 *Aranryanchampion Starter Era *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=va-Fo0jiuxY *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLd5Avf8lY0 Modes Solo *Arcade Mode *All-Star Mode* *Survival Mode* *Mission Match *Stadium **Home-Run Contest **Target Smash!! **Board the Platforms **Multi-Man Brawl **Boss Battles Mode* *Training Mode Group *Brawl *Rules *Special Brawl *Rotation *Tourney *Names Wi-Fi *With Friends *With Anyone *Basic Brawl *Team Battle *Spectator Mode Options *Screen *Deflicker *Rumble *Controls *Sound *Mah Music! *Tips *Announcer Changer* *Erase Data Vault *Trophies and Stickers *Album *Stage Builder *Challenges *Replays *Masterpieces *Chronicle *Clips Data *Subspace Emissary Cutscenes *Records **Group Records **Brawl Records *Notices *Sound Test Other version *Random-ness Wikia version Gallery First_6.png|The first 6 characters to get a moveset at some point. WSW-.png|Who should be made first? SWG6BB Poster.png|Promotional Teaser Poster